conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Republic of Cascadia
How can you have "equal rights for every man on Eart" but then strip criminals of their rights. That's self contradictory and defeats the whole concept of fundamental rights for everyone, that can't be removed. :I didn't say "every man on Earth." So I won't do anything, sorry. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 15:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) You're right, ou just said every person has full equal rights. I presume you're talking about everyone in Cascadia, and surely there are criminals in Cascadia, who are people, and thus entitled to "full equal rights" according to our own article. :They don't have rights, because they hurt the community. I fixed the rights thing long ago, though. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 18:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) When you say that Washington, Oregon and British Columbia seceded, do you mean the entire state seceded or just sections of the state? According to the map you provided originally, only sections of the states/province seceded and not the entire thing. Should I fix the map to include the entire states/province? United Planets 19:32, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :No, actually when I created it, I was thinking loyalist parts of the provinces/states seceded. I'll think about it. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 22:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've decided to just include the whole parts of the territories, but can you not add the top ⅓ of British Columbia? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 13:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) You're silly. LOL United Planets 16:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) : XD I like Russia a ton except when it nuked France :o —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also do you want to make a new project like FW, but it starts fresh? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Status of Forces Agreement In the prime timeline, Japan is banned from keeping an army for external use, and the United States is responsible for keeping Japan safe from external security threats. In the future world timeline, this isn't really possible because the prime timeline US of A is now four separate countries, and the United States' army probably can barely defend itself, much less be the "International Peacekeeping Force" it is today. So in Future World, can I assume that the Status of Forces Agreeement and related Security Act are pretty much null, and the EFA can hold its own army? If I can't assume it through that line of reasoning, North Korea and South Korea are allowed to each have their own army, and I can assume that the EFA inherited those powers. In any case, I need to remilitarize East Asia. Woogers 05:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: tl;dr: EFA can has army, plzkthx? 05:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Cascadia does not participate in the International Peacekeeping Forces for Japan, it is not our decision. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Writing Lol TM I was reading some of your articles and a lot of them are written colloquially and/or have organization problems. What goals do you have in this area, and what exactly would you allow me to edit? Just asking now so I don't forget later. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) You can fix inconsistencies if you want and reword things. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Little Saigon I'm interested in expanding the already large and prosperous Vietnamese community in Seattle to promote Yarphese-Cascadian relations. Acceptable? —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Blanking I am calling a vote to blank Cascadia out. Even though TimeMaster said he wanted to keep it, there has been extremely little to no activity for a considerable amount of time now, and Cascadia lies on a desirable location. If you wish to abstain, just don't vote. Final verdict will be Sunday (tomorrow) night (South African time :P) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) For disconnection * -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:06, August 11, 2012 (UTC) * --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:11, August 11, 2012 (UTC) * (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) * -Sunkist- (talk) 21:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) * Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Against disconnection ---- Cascadia is no longer a user nation on Future World, but remains an IC nation because of its seniority here. Anyone who wants to take it should do so ICly. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Would an treaty work? Or do I have to go to war, which I honestly don't want to. Due to Everett. Enclavehunter (talk) 19:41, August 12, 2012 (UTC) You could possibly go to war with it, just make the war quick. Prepare the war's article offline, then add the finished work online, so this why UP can't join since its over. >:D Alternatively, a treaty could work. Possibly the nation is able to go bankrupt, and can't support itself any longer. This is possible as Newfoundland had to join Canada in the 1940s since its economy was ruined. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I would say a treaty is best. Say they decide to join the Union again, after a few years of independence they are too small of an economy to work independently. However, unlike Japan, they are too protective to expand into their natural resources, and so they just rejoin a larger country. Treaty of Vancouver, anyone? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:02, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm was more thinking Seattle. I'm probally going to sign an treaty between Cascadia and the United States. Enclavehunter (talk) 21:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Yay, Cascadia's birthday. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC) THIS IS NOT CASCADIA! you just used their flag and their name, also the population is just behind mongolia and it is the 20th biggest country, we dont have a leader yet so you cant just put yourself in charge, cascadia is a real thing. you cant turn it into somthing else also you did not create this, it has been around for a really long time. you did not start this